Indiana Jones And The Gems Of The Pharoahs
by mungojerry311
Summary: In 1923, a young Indiana Jones goes on his first adventure and gets more than he bargained for. Indy joins an old friend to find the elusive Gem of Ramses, but an anarchist group with evil intentions is after it as well. Join Indy in an action packed race to save the world! Filled with everything you've come to expect from Indiana Jones, this is sure to be a great read!
1. The African Jungle Adventure

**INDIANA JONES**

 **and the**

 **GEMS OF THE PHAROAHS**

 **by mungojerry311**

 **inspired and mentored by 80s Dave**

Ext. African jungle – day

The Paramount logo fades into a mountain peak sticking up out of the canopy of the jungle. As the opening credits roll, the camera pans down into the jungle. Eventually we see four figures of men silhouetted amongst the jungle plants. All of them are wearing safari gear. The front-most of the group appears to be reading a map. A text overlay near the bottom of the screen reads "Ethiopa, Africa 1923". The four figures continue along the jungle path. Finally, one of them speaks.

Man 1: (British accent) Are you sure we're on the right path? I could swear we've been running in circles.

Man 2: (American) Yes, I'm sure Harold. I've got the map right here.

Harold: But that map was made in the 1700s. Surely things would have significantly changed in that time.

Man 3: (In some African language) We're getting closer. Look for a rock outcropping that is out of place.

Man 4: (German accent) What did he say? I swear, we should have gotten an English speaking guide.

Man 2: Shut it, Magnus, he says we're getting close.

Harold: We had better be.

The group continues through the jungle. By now, we can see all of their faces except for the leader, whose head is buried in the map. Eventually they arrive at a rock outcropping that does indeed look out of place. As the gang arrives, Man 2 looks up from the map and we can see that it is a younger version of Indiana Jones.

Indy: Alright gang, looks like we're here.

African Guide: (Still in African language) I've never been able to figure out how to open it. No one has entered it since it was built.

Indy: (To guide in African language) Don't worry. There's always a way.

Harold: Indy, I'm amazed that you know so many languages.

Indy: Let's just say I've been around.

Indy begins brushing aside jungle plants in the vicinity of the outcropping, revealing a rock wall. Finally he finds a rather oddly shaped stone with African carvings on it.

Indy: Maybe this is it.

Indy pushes the stone into the rock wall. With a rumble, the outcropping rolls away to reveal an entrance to a tunnel

Magnus: (Amazed) Well I'll be! You can't fault the ancient Africans for being ingenious.

Indy: You can say that again.

African Guide: (African language) I'm afraid I can't go any farther. We locals have been forbidden to enter it.

Harold: What did he say?

Indy: I'm afraid this is how far he goes. We'll have to go in there by ourselves. (To African Guide in language) Stay here and wait until we come out. We'll need you to lead us back. (To the others) Alright, lets gather up our equipment and head inside. Remember, don't touch anything unless I touch it first!

The gang starts preparing for the journey into the tunnel. Meanwhile, Indy whispers something to the African guide.

Int. cave – day

Indy, Magnus, and Harold crawl through the tunnel which is just slightly bigger than them. They are using torches to see what's ahead.

Int. cave anteroom

Eventually, they come to the end of the tunnel. Indy feels the flat floor beneath the opening.

Indy: Looks like the tunnel ends here.

Indy and the other two men follow him, still lit only by their torches.

Harold: (Relieved) Thank God! I thought I would suffocate in there.

Magnus: Where is your courage man? At least we're through that challenge. Who knows what more perils lie ahead.

Meanwhile, Indy has been looking for a torch to light. Finally he finds one mounted on a wall. He proceeds to the light the wall torch with his torch. Light fills the room and we see that they are in a room with African carvings covering all four walls and no exit in sight.

Harold: Well, guess we're at a dead end.

Indy: That's what the people who built this tomb wanted us to think. There aught to be some clues in the wall carvings.

Indy proceeds to look over the walls with writing on them. Finally, he sees one that seems to be of significance and beckons Magnus and Harold to him.

Indy: I think we have a clue right here. (He runs his finger along the writing as he slowly translates out loud) Entrance will be granted to those who shine bright in the eye of Igiwaha, the spirit of life.

Harold: What in God's name does that mean? I feel we're wasting time here.

Indy: Hang on. (Reads more of the text to himself)

Harold: (Curious) What else does it say?

Indy: (Chuckles) Oh, the usual things about death and peril. (Looks around the room) Aha!

Magnus: What?

Indy points to a ball shaped glass-like mirror above a large African carving opposite the tunnel exit.

Indy: (Excitedly) I think that activates the door to the chamber!

Magnus: Whatever do you mean?

Indy: I think that the text means that we need to shine a light in the mirror above the carving. I'll try it now.

Indy walks up to the large African carving and holds his lit torch up to the mirror. A low rumbling is heard. All of sudden, the large African carving falls away, revealing a door to the rest of the tomb.

Indy: Looks like that's our way in.

Harold: (Impressed) I'll say Indy, I should have learned a long time ago to never doubt your genius.

Indy: Well, who was the one who was paying attention in class?

Harold: Touche

Int. Tomb hallway - day

The three cautiously continue down the corridor past the entrance. Once again, their surroundings are lit only by their torches. They continue to walk along through the following.

Harold: Indy, could you please remind me of what we're after here?

Indy: The golden head of Igiwaha. You've been with us for a week now, you should know that already.

Harold: Yes, but what's so special about it?

Indy: I guess I never told you about that. According to legend, the one who finds it will either be blessed with good fortune or cursed to endure endless suffering. Ancient texts I've found aren't clear about that.

Magnus: Jones, certainly you don't believe in that sort of thing?

Indy: Of course not. Also, no one to this day has been able to find it. The closest anyone got was Lord Weyerham in 1742. He made the map we used to get here. Of course he died shortly after returning from his expedition.

At this point they have come to what looks like a long pool of water. Indy lights a torch close by which, as with the torch in the chamber anteroom, lights up the area. At the other end of the pool, sitting on a stone pole on a stone platform, is what looks like the golden head of Igiwaha!

Indy: Alright fellas, looks like we found the grand prize. Question is, how do we get to it?

Indy holds up his torch above the water and sees that there are wooden spikes under the water.

Indy: Well, we can't go that way. Anybody see a way over there?

Harold looks around and notices that there are hand holds carved into the walls on either side.

Harold: (To Indy) Look, there are places in the wall that we can grab onto with our hands and feet.

Indy: I see that. Looks like we'll have to climb our way over there. We can put out our torches now, we won't need them.

All three put out their torches.

Int. Artifact room pool (continue action)

Indy, Harold, and Magnus cautiously inch their way toward the idol head platform using the hand holds on the walls. Indy and Harold are on the right hand wall while Magnus is on the left. They seem to struggle a bit going from hand hold to hand hold. At one point Indy almost loses his grip! Luckily he is able to regain his balance and grab on to the next hand hold.

Int. Idol head platform (continue action)

Indy and the gang finally arrive at the platform containing the idol head.

Indy: (Stepping on the platform) OK, looks like it's sturdy enough.

Harold and Magnus let go of the hand holds and step onto the platform as well.

Magnus: (Exhausted) I must say, I got my fair share of exercise getting over here.

Harold: (looking at the idol head) So this is the golden head of Igiwaha? It's gorgeous.

Indy: You can say that again.

Indy and Harold approach the Igiwaha head while Magnus stays behind them.

Indy: (Looking over the head) Yep, it's just as the ancient texts describe it. I believe this is it.

Harold: It would be perfect for Mr. Ravenwood's collection!

Suddenly the sound of a pistol cocking is heard behind them.

Magnus: (Sinisterly) Too bad it won't ever get to Mr. Ravenwood.

Indy and Harold both turn around to find Magnus is holding them at gunpoint! Both men instinctively put their hands up.

Harold: (Shocked) Magnus! What's the meaning of this?

Magnus: Don't worry, with me the head of Igiwaha will be in safe hands.

Indy: Sure it will. Magnus, would you care to explain to us why you are doing this?

Magnus: Do either of you men realize just what that golden idol head is worth? By my calculations, it could fetch over 50 million dollars on the black market. There are many worthy buyers who would pay anything for something like that.

Indy: (Chuckles) Magnus, you're making a huge mistake. Remember what I said about the curse?

Magnus: (Laughs sinisterly) Yes, but since you don't believe in curses I don't either. I do , however, believe luck smiled upon me when I was assigned to join you and Harold on this expedition.

Harold: But we didn't know...

Magnus: (Interrupting, raising his voice) Enough talk! Hand over the head Jones, or you both will be dead men.

Indy: (Softly to Harold) We'd better do what he says.

Indy sheepishly takes the idol head off the pedestal. After he does, a slow rumble is heard. A stone bridge slowly retracts out from under the platform where the gang is standing. Indy gives the idol head to Harold who then hands it over to Magnus. Magnus stuffs the head into his satchel.

Magnus: (Chuckles, still holding Indy and Harold at gunpoint) I knew you men could be sensible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch.

With that, Magnus bolts down the stone bridge and into the darkness. Indy, meanwhile, simply watches him run away.

Harold: Indy! After him!

Indy: I'd better not.

Harold: But Indy, he's getting away!

Indy: Don't worry, I've made sure he won't cause anymore trouble.

Harold: (Still quite panicked) How? We'll fail the class for sure if we don't return with the head!

Indy: First off, I'd like to say that that golden head of Igiwaha wasn't the real one.

Harold: (Shocked) What? You're meaning to tell me that we traveled thousands of miles and bushwhacked through insect-infested jungle for a fake?

Indy: That's what the people who built this wanted you to think. (winks)

Indy motions toward a carving on the back wall. It is in the shape of a circle with African symbols around the edge that can be pressed.

Indy: I think that the real golden head of Igiwaha is in there.

Harold: How do you...

Indy: (Interrupting him) Hold that thought, I think I know the right combination.

Indy pulls out a scroll from his satchel and studies it for a few seconds. He then walks up to the carving and presses in three of the symbols in order. Once again, a rumble is heard as the carving rolls away to reveal the real head of Igiwaha!

Harold: Amazing! I must say Indy, those ancient Africans were clever ones.

Indy: You can say that again. Let's grab it and get out of here, we have a long trip ahead of us.

Indy reaches into the hole left by the carving and carefully takes the golden head out of its stand. He then stows it away in his satchel. Suddenly, a metal-tipped spike comes crashing down just inches away from Harold!

Indy: (Yells to Harold) Let's get out of here!

Int. Tomb hallway (continue action)

Indy and Harold run as fast as they can across the stone bridge as more spikes rain down on them. Both men struggle to avoid them as they can't predict where the next one will fall. At one point, Indy looks up and sees that the ceiling is full of spikes waiting to come down. As they get closer to the chamber anteroom, rocks suddenly start falling from the ceiling. Harold looks behind them and gets a shocked look on his face.

Harold: Indy! The tomb! It's collapsing!

Indy: (yelling over the noise of rocks falling) I can tell! Now let's get out of here!

Int. Chamber anteroom (continue action)

Indy and Harold run through the anteroom as a cloud of dust from the tomb collapsing comes toward them.

Harold: (Panicked) If that dust cloud reaches us, we're dead!

Indy: Into the tunnel, now!

Int. Tunnel – day (continue action)

They both go into the tunnel. By this point the cloud of dust is at their heels as they scramble to get out of there.

Ext. African jungle – day

Indy and Harold emerge from the tunnel and hit the ground immediately as the cloud of dust comes out of the tunnel. After the dust clears, they get on their feet and see that the tunnel has been filled in with rocks.

Indy: Guess nobody's going to go in there now!

Harold: (Suddenly remembering) Indy, what about Magnus?

Indy: I guess I'd better explain it to you. I knew Magnus was going to do that. While we were camped out last night, I got suspicious and looked in his bag. It was as I thought; Magnus is a black market dealer specializing in ancient artifacts.

Harold: (Surprised) You don't say!

Indy: (Continues) In fact, many of of the artifacts he sold recently had gone missing from Mr. Ravenwood's collection! Just before we went into the tunnel, I told our guide to lead him to the wrong village when he came out. I don't think he'll cause any more trouble for quite a while.

Harold: Indy! You are a genius.

Indy: (Motioning toward the jungle path) Let's go, Harold. We have a long trek ahead of us.


	2. Graduation Day

Indy and Harold walk down the path and disappear into the jungle brush as we fade to...

Ext. University of Chicago campus – day

We see some exterior shots of the campus of the University of Chicago. Banners are hung on nearly every building. As we soon see, it is graduation day. Students in caps and gowns gather in one of the courtyards. One of the banners hung nearby reads "Congratulations UC Class of 1923" The students count to three, throw their caps up in the air and cheer wildly.

Ext. Archeaology Building – day

We cut to a view of Indy and Harold in their caps and gowns walking toward the Archeology Building.

Indy: So, big shot, what are you going to do now that you have your degree?

Harold: Well, Henry, I think I shall return to England. There are much treasures to be found there.

Indy: (Intrigued) Like what?

Harold: Oh, the sword of King Arthur, the remains of Richard III, those kinds of things.

Indy: Sounds great. When do plan to leave?

Harold: As soon as I can, Indy. What are you going to do?

Before Indy can answer, Indy's father, Henry, comes up to him and gives him a big bear hug. Harold, meanwhile, stands back and looks on.

Henry: There are no words to describe how proud I am of you, Junior!

Indy: (Flattered) Gee, thanks dad.

Henry: (Noticing Harold) Who is this fine young man?

Indy: Oh, that's my good friend from England, Harold Oxley.

Harold: (Shaking Henry's hand) Nice to meet you. Let me tell you Mr. Jones, you have one mighty fine lad.

Henry: (Chuckles) Oh, I've known that for a good many years.

They continue to indistinctly chat amongst themselves as we see Mr. Ravenwood exit the Archeology Building. He is about the same age as Henry is. He walks up to the group and shake's Henry's hand first.

Mr. Ravenwood: (To Henry) Nice to meet you, my names is Abner Ravenwood, I'm the head professor of archeology here at the University of Chicago. I take it you're Indy's father?

Henry: Why yes, I am. I'm also a respected archeologist, and I hope my son here follows in my footsteps.

Mr. Ravenwood: It certainly seems that way Mr. Jones.

Indy gets a flattered look on his face.

Mr. Ravenwood: (Turns to Indy and Harold) I must say, boys, that I am proud of you both. I hate to see my best students go, but that's how it is when you teach at a university.

Indy: I can imagine.

Mr. Ravenwood: I wish you both the best of luck going out into the field, and be excellent in whatever you do.

Harold: Thank you right kindly, sir.

Indy: Thank you, Mr. Ravenwood.

Both men take turns shaking Mr. Ravenwood's hand

Harold: (To Indy) It's been nice, dear chap, but I must leave and make preparations to go back to England. I also wish you luck my friend.

Indy: Me too.

They both hug each other like the good friends they are.

Harold: Perhaps we'll meet again on some other adventure?

Indy: Maybe. Goodbye Harold.

Harold: Goodbye Indy.

With that, Harold walks down the sidewalk and into the distance. Indy, meanwhile, watches him walk away. Mr. Ravenwood walks up behind him.

Mr. Ravenwood: Indy, if I may have a word with you?

Indy: (Interested) Sure.

Mr. Ravenwood: I ask that you meet me in my office tonight. I think that I may have your first assignment.

Indy: (Excited) Thanks, Mr. Ravenwood, I'll be there at 8 o' clock!

Mr. Ravenwood: (Pats Indy on the back) I knew you would be interested.

Indy, Mr. Ravenwood, and Henry continue to chat as the camera moves up to a shot of the Archeology Building as we fade to...

Ext. Archeology Building – night

The shot of the Archeology Building we saw at the end of the previous scene transitions to that of a nighttime shot of the building. A few banners still hang from the windows. A few lights are on, but it's apparent that nothing much is happening on this particular night.

Int. Mr. Ravenwood's office – night

We see Mr. Ravenwood sitting at his desk studying a book. Lining the walls are shelves filled with books and artifacts. Most prominent is the golden head of Igiwaha, which is sitting on the desk in a glass case. We then hear two short knocks.

Mr. Ravenwood: (seeing that it is Indy) Come in, Indy.

Indy opens the door and walks in. This time he's wearing a formal outfit, more specifically a dress shirt, dress pants and suspenders. He walks up to the desk and shakes Mr. Ravenwood's hand.

Indy: Hello once again, Mr. Ravenwood. I can't wait to hear what you have to tell me.

Mr. Ravenwood: I can tell. (Gesturing toward the chair in front of the desk) Have a seat.

Indy sits down.

Mr. Ravenwood: Before I begin, I would like to commend you for finding the golden head of Igiwaha. I'm sorry to hear about Magnus.

Indy: Yeah. He was selling artifacts on the black market, in case you didn't know.

Mr. Ravenwood: I did, in fact know that. While you were out on the expedition, I officially removed him from the class when I found sales receipts for artifacts missing from my collection in the trash bin while cleaning it out.

Indy: (Intrigued) I didn't know professors cleaned out the garbage.

Mr. Ravenwood: Sometimes I have to do it when the cleaning staff doesn't show up.

Indy: How about my assignment?

Mr. Ravenwood: (Suddenly remembering) Oh yes, that. A good old friend of yours, Bobby Seavers, called me from New York City.

Indy: (Beaming) Wow! Bobby Seavers! Me and him were such good pals. Didn't he graduate a couple of years back?

Mr. Ravenwood: Yes he did. (Continuing) He told me he needed someone to help him with his latest project, so I recommended you. He was very excited when I did. That's all I can give away right now. Bobby will fill you in once you get there.

Indy: (Still quite excited) I can't believe it! Bobby Seavers! I remember when we went on that field trip to the National Archeology Museum. He kept bragging about how he could have found all those artifacts himself! (Laughs)

Mr. Ravenwood: Well, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you as much as you'll be glad to see him. (Pulls out a small piece of paper) I already booked you on the next train to New York City. Here's your ticket. (gives it to Indy) He'll be waiting for you at Grand Central.

Indy: I don't know how to thank you for this opportunity Mr. Ravenwood. (Gets up out of the chair and heads for the door) I promise I'll never let you down.

Mr. Ravenwood: Go get 'em, Indy!

Mr. Ravenwood smiles as Indy leaves the office.

Int. Archeology Building hallway – night

Indy walks down the nearly deserted hallway, beaming with excitement over the new adventure he's about to go on.


	3. Reunion of Friends

Then we fade to what looks like a map of the United States. We also see a shot of a train moving across farm fields. We see both images at once. A red line is being drawn from Chicago to signify the train's path. The train goes from Detroit to Philadelphia and then finally New York City. We then fade to...

Int. Grand Central Station – day

Indy walks into the main concourse of the station. As with any train station in a big city, it is very busy. Indy looks over people's heads trying to find Bobby, but the station is very big and very crowded. Suddenly, a man taps Indy on the shoulder. Indy turns around and finds that it is none other than Bobby Seavers.

Indy: (Excited) Hello there!

Bobby: Hey old buddy!

They both give other a big bear hug.

Indy: Long time, no see, huh?

Bobby: Definitely. I was wondering when I was going to see you again. Little did I know it would be for this.

Indy: Same here. How about we catch up on things over some drinks?

Bobby: Sure! I'll call a cab.

Int. New York City bar – day

Indy and Bobby are at a quite upscale bar seated at a table by a window looking out on the busy street. They both sip their drinks intermittently through the following.

Indy: So Bobby, what have you been up to lately?

Bobby: Lots of things, Indy. I recently did some research on Mayan culture for the National Archeology Museum.

Indy: Do you still think you could find those artifacts yourself?

They both laugh.

Bobby: Of course I do Indy. I don't know what's with archeologists today. It seems they wait too long to find the most important of artifacts. Just last year, that Carter fellow finally found the tomb of Tutankhamen.

Indy: Yeah, I heard about that. You do realize that finding artifacts is not a walk in the park?

Bobby: Of course I do Indy. Mr. Ravenwood taught all of us that. Besides, he told me you and Harold recovered the golden of Igiwaha, probably the oldest of all undiscovered African relics.

Indy: Yes, and _that_ was no walk in the park. (laughs)

Bobby: Well, finding what we're after won't be either, I can tell you that.

Indy: Well, what is it?

Just then a waiter comes up to the table.

Waiter: Would either of you gentlemen like a refill?

Indy: No thanks.

Bobby shakes his head and the waiter walks away.

Bobby: I can't tell you right now. Not here in public. I'll fill you in once we get to my place.

Indy: I understand.

Bobby: How about we go see a picture show, and then head to my place?

Indy: Sounds great.

They both get up from their chairs and leave the bar

Ext. Movie theater – night

Indy and Bobby exit a movie theater and start walking down the street

Bobby: So, what did you think of the movie?

Indy: I don't know. Romantic comedies really aren't my thing.

Bobby: (chuckles) I could tell. How about we take a shortcut to my apartment?

Indy: Sure. I can't wait to hear what you have to tell me.

Ext. Alleyway – night

Indy and Bobby are walking down a quiet and dark alleyway.

Indy: So, how's living in New York City?

Bobby: To be honest, it's not much different than Chicago. You have to watch where you're going or you may get lost. It's a good thing I know my way around this area of the city.

Indy: Yeah, or else we'd both be in trouble.

They both laugh. Suddenly, two thugs in gangster clothing and armed with pistols step in front of the two.

Thug 1: (brandishing his pistol) This is as far as you go fellas.

Indy and Bobby put their hands up

Bobby: (A little panicked) What do you mean? Me and him are just walking home. We don't want any trouble!

Thug 2: You won't get any if you hand over your satchel there. (Points to Bobby's satchel)

Bobby: What are you, nuts? That's my research papers.

Thug 2: That's the price you pay for comin' into our territory. Now hand it over.

Indy suddenly has an idea.

Indy: (takes Bobby's satchel from his shoulder) Here? You want his bag? Then take it!

With that Indy throws the satchel at the face of Thug 1! It's so heavy that it knocks the thug over. With the second thug distracted, Indy punches him in the face. Before Thug 1 can get up to grab his bag, Bobby jumps on top of him and starts going to work on his face. Meanwhile, Indy and Thug 2 are in a rather heated fist fight. They exchange a few punches. Then Indy uses an uppercut and an overhand left, knocking Thug 2 to the ground unconscious. At the same time, Bobby kicks Thug 1 in the face, knocking him unconscious as well. Bobby walks over and gets his satchel up off the ground.

Indy: Wow Bobby! I didn't know you were a good fighter.

Bobby: (Slightly exhausted) Believe me, when you live here, you gotta be prepared for everything.

Indy nods in agreement as they both continue walking down the alley, leaving the two thugs laying on the ground.


	4. The Mission Revealed

Int. Bobby's apartment – night

Bobby and Indy come through the door of Bobby's midtown apartment. It is as big as your typical apartment, but It is more upscale than you'd expect from someone who's been in archeology for just two years. Bay windows in the living area area look out on the city below.

Indy: (Having a quick look around) Gee, quite an apartment you got here Bobby!

Bobby: Thanks. When you're as great a researcher as I am, it really pays off.

Indy: I can tell.

Indy sits down on a couch in the living area. Meanwhile, Bobby goes to the kitchen area and opens the ice box.

Bobby: Would you like some ginger ale?

Indy: Sure.

Bobby gets a pitcher of ginger ale out of the ice box and a couple of glasses out of a cupboard. He then pours ginger ale into both glasses. He puts the ginger ale away, takes the glasses, and sits down on another couch opposite Indy. Both men sip their ginger ale throughout the following.

Bobby: So, I guess you want to know just what I need your help for.

Indy: (chuckles) Of course, the suspense is killing me.

Bobby: Alright then. I'm sure you're familiar with ancient Egypt?

Indy: Of course, I just got my degree in Archeology, how could I not?

Bobby: (chuckles) Fair point. You probably know then that the pharaohs of Egypt were treated as though they were gods.

Indy: Yes.

Bobby: They also held complete power over Egypt during their reigns. But there were four such pharaohs whose power was greater than that of all the others.

Indy: (Intrigued) Really?

Bobby: Yes. They were Khufu, Khafre, Menkaure, and Ramses. Being the researcher that I am, I wondered what was so special about those four. Then, I found an Egyptian text found during the Gladwell expedition to the pyramids in 1892. One of the scrolls Gladwell found revealed that each of the pharaohs I just mentioned each possessed a gem which fit into their respective crowns. These gems gave each of them ultimate power. That is why the pharaohs were hailed as gods, the sons of Re.

Indy: You don't say?

Bobby: So far, archeologists have found the gems of Khufu, Khafre, and Menkaure, but the location of the gem of Ramses is still a mystery.

Indy: So I take it that's what we're after?

Bobby: Precisely! But it won't be a walk in the park, as you say.

Indy: Oh?

Bobby: There is a group of anarchists named the Sons of Freedom who are after the Gem of Ramses. The gems of Khufu, Khafre, and Menkaure were recently stolen from the British Museum of Archeology. Also stolen was the Crown of the Pharoahs, which contains four spaces for each gem. There is great suspicion that the Sons of Freedom were behind it.

Indy: Now, just who are these Sons of Freedom?

Bobby: As with any anarchist group, their leadership, as well as their membership, is very much unknown. What is known is that they have members in many countries around the world. They would like nothing more than to have complete power over everything. If they find the Gem of Ramses, the whole world is doomed.

Indy: Really?

Bobby: If they were to put all four gems into the crown of Ramses, their leader, whoever it is, would become like a god, just like the pharaohs.

Indy: Let's make sure that doesn't happen. So where do we look?

Bobby: I know of a man in Venice who tracks down rare artifacts. His name is Giacomo Brevaldi. I believe that he may have some much needed information. However, since there are really no rare artifacts of consequence to track down as of late, he's taken up inventing.

Indy: Sounds like an interesting fellow.

Bobby: (looking at a clock nearby) I think we'd better get some sleep. We leave for Venice tomorrow.

Indy and Bobby get up from their couches as we fade to a shot of a map of the world. As with the previous map scene, we at the same time also see an airplane flying through the sky. The red line is drawn from New York City to London, then to Paris, then Milan. Finally the line goes to Venice. We then fade to...

Ext. Venice canal – day

We fade to a shot of Indy and Bobby sitting in one of Venice's legendary gondolas. It is a particularly busy day in the city and we see boats go by intermittently. After a few seconds, Indy speaks up.

Indy: Bobby, are you sure you know where this fellow lives?

Bobby: Of course I do Indy. I've worked with people who know him, who kindly gave his address to me in case I ever needed his help.

Indy: (Impressed) You must have plenty of good friends.

Bobby: When you do archeological research, it tends to get that way.

Indy nods in agreement as the gondola continues to move along the canal. After a while, Bobby signals the gondolier to let them off at the next dock.

Ext. Venice dock – day

The gondola pulls up to the dock and lets Indy and Bobby off. Indy and Bobby take a few seconds to take in their surroundings. Bobby then motions to Indy to follow him. As they start walking down the street, we see a shot of a shady figure in a black suit watching them very closely.


	5. Meeting Brevaldi

Ext. Venice street – day

Indy and Bobby arrive at a fairly sizeable row house on a somewhat quiet street in the city.

Bobby: (looking at a piece of paper) I think this is the right house.

Indy: I guess I'll have to take your word for it.

Bobby goes up to the door and knocks a couple of times. After a few seconds, a middle aged man wearing business attire answers the door.

Man: (Italian accent) Good afternoon gentlemen, how may I help you?

Bobby: Are you Giacomo Brevaldi?

Brevaldi: (Excited) Why of course I am. I'm glad to have some customers on this fine day. Come in!

Indy and Bobby look at each other with strange looks on their faces for a couple of seconds.

Brevaldi: (Beckoning) Come on now, we don't have all day.

Indy and Bobby follow Brevaldi inside the house somewhat reluctantly. Meanwhile, the same shady figure watches them closely.

Int. Brevaldi's house – day

Indy and Bobby walk into a rather spacious living room with a large table in the middle. Around the edges of the room are various machines that seem to serve no purpose. Other than that, the room is very cozy and has the look of an Italian villa.

Indy: Can you believe this fellow? I don't know what all these machines are, but they look kind of weird.

Bobby: Trust me Indy, he may seem on the strange side, but he knows more than you think.

Brevaldi walks in from a room off the living room and stands in front of Bobby and Indy holding a machine that somewhat resembles a hollowed out cake.

Brevaldi: (Still excited) Hello gentlemen! May I interest you in my latest invention?

Bobby: Thanks, but we're not here for...

Brevaldi: (interrupting) But of course you are! I haven't had customers for a good few months now!

Indy: (Quietly to Bobby) I can see why.

Brevaldi places the machine he was holding onto the table in front of them. Realizing that they probably won't get a word in edgewise for a while, Indy and Bobby watch as Brevaldi demonstrates the machine.

Brevaldi: Now, gentleman, I shall now demonstrate to you my new invention, which brings art to life! Come over here and I'll show you how.

Indy and Bobby move over to Brevaldi who continues to demonstrate.

Brevaldi: Look into the middle of the circle. As you can see, it is a framed picture of a clown holding a ball in his hand. Or is it?

Brevaldi spins the machine around and the image becomes animated. Now the clown seems to be bouncing the ball continuously.

Brevaldi: So, gentlemen, are you interested?

Indy: I'm afraid not. The world already has something like that. It's called movies.

Bobby snickers a little behind Brevaldi's back.

Brevaldi: Well, if that's how you feel, you might be interested in something else.

Before Indy can object, Brevaldi goes back to the room off the living room. Indy and Bobby once again look at other with strange looks on their faces. After a few seconds, Brevaldi emerges with what looks like a bullwhip.

Brevaldi: I must say this isn't an invention of mine, but it may of some use to you.

Indy: (Skeptical) How could that be of any use to me? I don't horseback ride for Pete's sake.

Brevaldi: Oh, but it is much useful than that! With this, you can pull anything towards you. Allow me to demonstrate.

Brevaldi points to an empty jar on a shelf nearby. He then whips the jar, making the whip wrap around it. He then flicks the whip handle back, causing the jar to fly off the shelf and into the wall behind them, breaking it into a million pieces.

Brevaldi: (Embarrassed) Oops, didn't mean to do that, but you see what I mean.

Indy: (Trying to humor him) Alright, looks like you've got a deal. How much for it?

Brevaldi: Well, since you two were so kind to stop by today, I'll give it to you free of charge.

Brevaldi gives the whip to Indy, who stows it away on his belt.

Indy: Thanks.

Bobby: (Butting in) That's very nice of you Mr. Brevaldi, but we're not here to buy any of your inventions.

Brevaldi: (A little bit surprised) You're not?

Indy: (Chuckles) Of course not, we're after the Gem of Ramses. We've heard you know something about it. Can you...

Suddenly, Brevaldi roundhouse kicks Indy, knocking him to the floor. He then pulls out a pistol he had hidden in his inside pocket of his jacket and points it at Bobby!

Brevaldi: (Incensed) You're with them aren't you?

Bobby: (Shocked) Whoa, there, what's the big deal? Who's them?

Brevaldi: Why, the Sons of Freedom of course! I knew it was a matter of time before they'd come looking for me.

Indy: (Getting up off the floor) Look, old man, we're not with the Sons of Freedom.

Brevaldi: How do I know you're not lying to me! I might as well kill the both of you right now!

Thinking quickly, Indy gets the whip out of his belt and whips Brevaldi's hand, knocking the pistol out of his hand! Indy then charges Brevaldi and delivers an uppercut, knocking him off balance. Indy then grabs hold of his lapels and slams him into the wall behind him. Bobby watches with a surprised look on his face.

Indy: (Angrily) Look here, we're not with the Sons of Freedom. In fact, we're trying to find the Gem of Ramses before they do. Now, will you help us?

Indy lets go of Brevaldi and walks away to cool down.

Brevaldi: (Somewhat shaken) Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Meet me upstairs in my study, and I'll tell you both what you need to know.

Brevaldi walks away and up the stairs.

Indy: (Slighty exhausted) Who knew such an older man could be so deadly?

Bobby: Let's just hope he knows more than just how to fight.

Indy and Bobby walk toward the stairs.


	6. The Scroll of Ramses

Int. Brevaldi's study – day

Indy and Bobby are now sitting across from Brevaldi who is sitting at a large wooden desk with papers all over it. On every wall are ceiling high bookcases filled to the brim with books.

Brevaldi: First off, I want to apologize to the both of you. The Sons of Freedom have been crawling around Venice for the last couple of months. I know they must be trying to track me down. I'm the only person in the world with the piece of information needed to find the Gem of Ramses.

Bobby: We understand completely.

Brevaldi: Also, I'm afraid I never learned your names.

Bobby: (Pointing to himself) I'm Bobby Seavers. I'm an archeological researcher.

Indy: And I'm Henry Jones Jr., but my friends call me Indy.

Both men shake Brevaldi's hand.

Brevaldi: Nice to meet you both.

Brevaldi opens a drawer and takes out a faded scroll. Meanwhile we cut to a shot of the same dark shady figure apparently eavesdropping from a balcony outside. We then cut back to the study.

Brevaldi: I'm afraid I can't say very much, as the Sons of Freedom may be listening in. (Points to the scroll) That is what you'll need to find the Gem of Ramses. It was given to me some years ago by a friend who acquired it from a member of the Gladwell expedition.

Indy: Wow. I don't remember reading about that that in the reports of the Gladwell expedition.

Brevaldi: That's because Gladwell decided to keep its discovery secret. Because he knew just how much people would desire to find the Gem of Ramses, he gave it to one of his closest associates for safe keeping. (Hands the scroll over) I trust you will guard it, even with your lives. The Sons of Freedom aren't ones to take lightly. They'll do anything to get it.

Bobby: We'll be careful.

Brevaldi hands the scroll over to Indy who in turn stows it in his satchel.

Indy: (To Bobby) I guess we'll have to leave now. The sooner we find the Gem of Ramses the better.

Brevaldi: Hold on just a minute! You both are going to walk out on me after I've been so kind to you?

Bobby: We can't waste any time! The Sons of Freedom might be after us already!

Brevaldi: But now you're the only ones who have the information needed to find it! For all they know, I still have it.

Indy: The old man has a point.

Brevaldi: Tell you what, I've been invited to a private party on board an old passenger ship that has been converted to hold such parties. Perhaps we three can go together.

Bobby: Thanks for the offer, but we don't have an invitation, and we didn't pack any formal clothes.

Brevaldi: I've been allowed to take up to two guests to the party. Also, I have some tuxedos in the closet at the back of my study. You two may help yourself.

Somewhat reluctantly Indy and Bobby start towards the closet. We cut back to the shot of the shady figure on the balcony. Having heard enough, he quickly uses the rope attached to the grapping hook he used to get up there to get back down to street level. We then cut back to inside the study, where Indy and Bobby are looking through the tuxedos. It seems that the whole closet is full of them. Eventually, Indy gets to the end of the hangers and sees a skeleton wearing a tuxedo!

Indy: (jumping back) Ah!

Brevaldi: (Looking over, slightly amused) Oh, that's Guglielmo. I got him from a doctor friend of mine. I usually use him for security, but recently I used him to test out my human catapult.

Indy: (quietly to Bobby) I never expected the crazy old man would have skeleton in his closet.


	7. Danger On The Party Boat

Indy and Bobby grab tuxedos from the closet and walk away as we fade to...

Ext. Party boat – night

We see the party boat that Brevaldi talked about, on the water with Venice in the background. It is fairly big and all lit up for the party. There's even a deck with a dance floor where we can see many fancily dressed couples dancing to some old waltzes

Ext. Party boat dance club deck – night

We now cut to a shot of Indy, Bobby and Brevaldi dressed in their tuxes and drinking wine as they watch the couples dancing.

Indy: (To Bobby) You know, if archeology was this luxurious, I'd have skipped the war and started sooner.

Bobby: (Chuckles) Believe me, archeology isn't really that luxurious. But the rewards far outweigh the struggles you go through.

Indy: (Taking another sip of wine) I'll bet.

We now cut to a shot of two shady looking men in fancy suits seemingly looking in their direction. One of them whispers something to the other, and the other one moves toward the bar. We then cut back to the gang.

Indy: (to Brevaldi) I'm telling you, these people really know how to put on a party.

Brevaldi: (Chuckling) Oh, I've known that for a good many years.

Brevaldi grabs the wine bottle to fill his glass but finds that it is empty.

Brevaldi: (To Indy and Bobby) Gentleman, I'm going to the bar to get a new bottle of wine. I'll be back shortly.

Indy and Bobby nod in acknowledgment as Brevaldi leaves the table and goes to the bar.

Ext. Part boat dance club deck bar – night

Brevaldi walks up to the bar and the bartender comes over to him.

Brevaldi: (in Italian) I would like another bottle of Pinot Noir.

Bartender: (in Italian) Coming right up sir!

The bartender goes to the get the bottle of wine. Suddenly, one of the shady men hits Brevaldi over the head with an empty wine bottle, knocking him out cold. The man then drags him off the screen. The bartender returns with the bottle to find the Brevaldi isn't there. Confused, the bartender sets the bottle down on the bar and goes back to work.

Ext. Party boat dance club deck – night

We now cut back to a shot of Indy and Bobby at the table.

Indy: (Taking a sip of wine) Bobby, I haven't tasted wine this good in a long time.

Bobby: You haven't even tried the food yet. Italy has the best cooks in the entire world.

Indy: I can imagine.

Bobby takes a sip of his wine and now realizes that his glass is empty. Bobby turns to get the bottle but finds that Brevaldi hasn't come back yet.

Bobby: (Concerned) Indy, didn't Brevaldi say he'd be back shortly?

Indy: Of course he did, what of...

Indy stops as he now notices that Brevaldi is missing.

Indy: (Getting up from the table, concerned) Yeah, you're right. I'd better find him. You stay put, I'll go check it out.

We see Indy walking away as Bobby watches him.

Ext. Party boat dance club deck bar – night

Indy walks by the bar and looks up and down it but does not see Brevaldi. He then sees the new wine bottle on the bar and realizes that something is definitely wrong. He hurriedly walks away to keep searching.

Ext. Party boat promenade deck - night

We now see Indy walking along a promenade deck on the party boat. The only light comes from the cabins which line the inside. There are hanging plants hanging from the ceiling. There are also plants hanging on the walls. As Indy walks along, he suddenly hears muffled yelling coming from one of the cabins. He locates the cabin and takes a look inside and is shocked to see Brevaldi tied to a chair in the middle of the room surrounded by about fifteen or so henchmen! He sneaks over to the door and presses his ear to it. We then hear this conversation from inside.

Henchman: (yelling) Tell us! What did you give them?

Brevaldi: I'm not ever telling you, you bags of filth!

We now hear Brevaldi getting punched by the henchman. Brevaldi lets out a moan.

Henchman: (To another henchman) This one's hard to crack, George. We might have to find them ourselves.

Brevaldi: Believe me, they'll find me before you have a chance to find them. In fact they're probably looking for me right now! And when they do, all of you men will be in a world of hurt!

Henchman: We'll see about that, you old codger.

We hear him punch Brevaldi again. Indy, having heard enough, backs away from the door. Suddenly, Indy accidentally backs into a hanging plant, sending it crashing to the deck!

Indy: (Shocked) Well that was stupid.

Int. Party boat cabin – night

We now cut to a shot of the inside of the cabin. The henchmen hear the crashing sound outside.

Henchman: (Turning towards the direction of the noise) What was that? Howard, go out there and make sure no one's listening in.

The henchman named Howard, who is fairly well built and burly, heads toward the door.

Ext. Party boat promenade deck – night

Indy frantically tries to think of something. He suddenly sees an empty wine bottle on the deck. He grabs it and immediately goes to the side of the door. At that very moment, Howard walks outside, shutting the door behind him. Right away, Indy hits him in the head with the bottle, knocking him out cold. Indy then runs away, knowing that now the henchmen will come out at any second looking for Howard. Just as Indy is out of sight, the Henchman and the others come out, leaving Brevaldi tied up in the cabin. Almost immediately they see Howard knocked out on the deck.

George: I knew it! One of them must have come and overheard us. I want this boat searched top to bottom. You all know what to do when you find them. Now go!

The henchmen split up running in both directions

Ext. Party boat dance club deck – night

Indy frantically runs between the tables to Bobby. Bobby sees him and knows immediately something's wrong.

Indy: (Arriving at the table) Bobby, I don't have much time. The Sons of Freedom got Brevaldi. They tied him up and put him in a cabin two decks below. They're probably after us right now!

Bobby: (Getting up) We'd better escape the ship as soon as possible.

Indy: How? We're on the water!

Bobby: I'll think of something. I'll go look for Brevaldi, you keep them occupied.


	8. Escape From The Party Boat

Indy and Bobby split up running just as the first group of henchmen reach the dance club deck. George sees them start running.

George: (pointing in the direction Indy ran in) You men, go after that one. I'll handle this one.

The henchmen behind him run off in the direction Indy ran. Meanwhile, Bobby runs toward the bar and sees that George is after him. Thinking quickly Bobby immediately ducks into the dancing couples, where he easily blends in. George tries to find Bobby among the dancers but can't. George decides to go onto the dance floor and find him himself. As he's walking through the dancers, a woman comes up to him.

Woman: Please sir, would you care to dance with me?

George: I'm sorry but I have...

Woman: (Interrupting him) But I haven't had a partner all night. I'm just so lonely tonight.

George reluctantly starts dancing with the woman. They dance for a couple of seconds. Suddenly he sees Bobby run out of the crowd.

George: (Letting go of the woman) I'm sorry but I really must go.

George runs after Bobby as the woman watches him with a tear in her eye.

Ext. Party boat deck – night

Meanwhile, Indy is being chased by a group of henchman on one of the promenade decks. Indy is able to stay well ahead of them. Two of the henchmen fire their pistols at him, but miss by a few inches. Indy sees a pair of ornate double doors leading to the grand staircase, and quickly goes through them. The group of henchman follow him.

Int. Party boat grand staircase – night

We now see Indy running down the flights of the grand staircase. There's no other party-goers there, since everybody is on the dance club deck. At each landing he slides down the railing to put more distance between him and the henchmen.

Ext. Party boat promenade deck – night

Meanwhile, Bobby is searching frantically for Brevaldi. He knows he doesn't have much time, with George on his trail. Suddenly he hears moaning coming from one of the cabins.

Int. Party boat cabin – night

Bobby bursts through the door to find Brevaldi tied up and bloodied from his encounter with the Sons of Freedom.

Bobby: Brevaldi! Are you alright?

Brevaldi: I think so, they roughed me up good. They wanted to know what I gave you, but I wouldn't tell them.

Bobby: I'm glad you're alright. Here, I'll untie you and we'll get out of here. They're looking for us.

Bobby first unties Brevaldi's hands. He then goes around and begins to untie his feet. Suddenly, Brevaldi cries out.

Brevaldi: Bobby! Look out!

We now see that George is now standing over Bobby with an empty wine bottle about to hit him on the head! Bobby is able to duck away just in time.

George: I knew I'd find you here. Perhaps you'd care to hand over what he gave you. (pulls out a pistol)

Bobby: (putting a hand on his satchel) Never! You'll have to kill me first!

George: (sarcastic) How brave of you. Now hand it over, and there won't be any trouble.

In the meantime, Brevaldi has managed to shake himself loose and stand up. Since George is focused on Bobby, he doesn't notice. Suddenly, Bobby gets an idea.

Bobby: Brevaldi! Catch!

Bobby throws the satchel to Brevaldi just over George's head. In his effort to grab it, George slips and falls to the floor causing his pistol to fly out of his hand. Brevaldi catches the satchel and runs out of the cabin. At nearly the same time, Bobby catches the pistol and points it at George.

George: My word, you're smarter than I thought!

Bobby: (Sarcastically) Why thank you. Now if you'd be so kind as to sit down in that chair?

George has no choice but to oblige. Bobby then starts to tie him to the chair.

George: You may have defeated me, but there are still many of us aboard this boat. If fact, they are after your friend. You'll never escape this boat alive.

Bobby: (Finishes tying him up) We''ll see about that.

Bobby flings George's pistol across the room to where he can't reach it and runs out of the cabin.

Ext. Party boat promenade deck – night

Bobby runs out to find Brevaldi waiting with the satchel. Brevaldi hands the satchel over to Bobby.

Bobby: Do you know how we can escape this ship?

Brevaldi: I know for a fact that there's a lifeboat on the top deck. We could hide in there.

Bobby: Great idea! I'll go look for Indy, you head to the lifeboat.

Brevaldi and Bobby split up in both directions.

Int. Party boat cargo hold - night

Indy and the henchmen are now in the cargo hold of the ship. The crates are setup such that from above it looks like a maze. Indy keeps moving so as to try to lose them. Indy is moving by a gap in the crates when suddenly one of the henchmen notices him.

Henchman: (pointing in Indy's direction) He's over there! Let's get him!

The group of henchmen start running toward Indy. Indy runs as fast as he can to keep ahead of them. Soon, he gets to an area where the wine barrels are stored. He walks around and notices that the entire pile of barrels is being held in place by a big wooden flap controlled by a lever above. There's also an incline going down to cargo hold floor to roll the barrels into place. Suddenly, Indy has an idea. He reaches into his tuxedo and takes out his whip he has been hiding all along.

Indy: I knew this would come in handy.

Indy whips the lever and pulls the lever back, just as the henchmen are getting close. The pile of barrels come crashing down and then start rolling down the incline toward the henchmen. The henchmen have no choice but to run away to avoid getting run over.

Indy: (chuckles) Just like in the movies.

Indy quickly looks around and sees a ladder leading up to the catwalk above. He quickly climbs up it and starts running along the catwalk. It doesn't take long before the henchmen notice him.

Henchman: (pointing to Indy): Up there! Get him!

The henchmen then start shooting the chains holding up the catwalk. As they do, section after section of catwalk goes falling down behind Indy. Indy heads toward a ladder leading out of the cargo hold. Just as he reaches it, the section he is standing on starts to fall. Indy quickly grabs the bottom rung of the ladder and hangs there for a couple of seconds. The henchmen take pot shots at him, but miss with every shot. Indy grabs the next rung up. A bullet just misses his head by a couple of inches. Eventually, he gets a good grip and is able to climb up the ladder and through the hatch to safety.

Int. Party boat interior corridor – night

Indy dashes along a utility corrider. Bobby is also running down the same corridor toward Indy. They soon run into each other. Both of them are visibly exhausted.

Bobby: Indy! Glad to see you're alright!

Indy: Ditto. Is Brevaldi okay?

Bobby: Yes, he hid inside the lifeboat on the top deck.

Indy: Good, we'd better get up there before those scumbags find us.

Bobby: Good idea, let's go!

Indy and Bobby sprint down the corridor in the direction the Bobby came from.

Ext. Party boat top deck – night

Indy and Bobby run around the corner and to the lifeboat, which is covered with canvas. Bobby holds up the canvas to let Indy crawl in. Bobby looks both ways to make sure that the henchmen aren't coming and crawls in himself.

Int. Lifeboat - night

Indy, Bobby, and Brevaldi are now lying down underneath the canvas covering the lifeboat.

Indy: (Looking around) So, does this thing have a motor?

Brevaldi: Yes, in fact it does.

Indy: Great! Bobby, look for anything useful while I uncover the lifeboat.

Bobby sees a sizable wooden box on one side of the lifeboat and opens it. Inside is a whole bunch of survival equipment. Suddenly, Bobby uncovers two revolvers.

Bobby: Indy! There are two revolvers in here, and they're loaded. We could use these if we ever run into any trouble again.

Indy: (putting the canvas cover onto the deck) Great idea!

Indy takes one of the revolvers and stows it in the inside pocket of his jacket

Bobby: (stowing his revolver inside his jacket) Why would they have revolvers on a lifeboat?

Indy: Perhaps it's for the officers to help them keep order.

Bobby: Fair point.

Indy: (Turns to Brevaldi who is still hunkered down) Brevaldi, I suggest you stay hidden. That way, if the Sons of Freedom find us, they'll think you're still on the boat.

Brevaldi: (Noticing something near him in the boat) I will do that. Besides, I think I have a trick up my sleeve in case they find us.

Indy and Bobby continue to prepare the lifeboat for lowering, when suddenly...

Henchman: (Running around the corner) There they are! They're trying to get away!

Both groups of henchman converge on the lifeboat. Indy and Bobby put their hands up. George comes out of the crowd and points his pistol at them. A couple of others do so as well.

George: (Snickers) You think you men are so clever? My men managed to find me and free me.

Bobby: At least I kept you at bay long enough.

George: True. However, you know what we want.

Indy: Yes, and you aren't getting it.

George: (Moves over to the lifeboat lowering pulley, still holding them at gunpoint) Let's make a deal. If you hand over whatever that crazed old codger gave you, and reveal where he is, I'll let you two leave the ship. If you don't, you're as good as dead.

Indy looks down and sees that Brevaldi has his hand on a quick release lever. Indy smirks and then looks back up.

George: (Growing impatient) Come on now! Out with it!

Indy: Goodbye, gentlemen.

At that moment, Brevaldi pulls the quick release lever, causing the lifeboat to fall down the side of the ship and onto the water. Indy recovers and goes to the front of the boat, while Bobby goes to man the motor on the back.

Indy: Bobby! Punch it!

Bobby pulls the chain on the motor, starting it. He then steers the lifeboat away from the ship as the henchmen begin to take pot shots at them. Indy and Brevaldi are hanging on for dear life as the lifeboat speeds away. When Bobby thinks they are at a safe enough distance, he stops the lifeboat.

Brevaldi: Goodness, am I glad to get off that boat.

Indy: Ditto. This was the only lifeboat on the ship, so they won't catch up to us now. (Turns to Bobby) Bobby, steer this boat over to town while I study the scroll.

Bobby: Sure thing Indy.


	9. Off To London

Indy takes Bobby's satchel and digs out the scroll. He carefully unrolls it. On it he finds a grid of Egyptian characters.

Indy: (Looking over it carefully) Well, this doesn't say anything much, in fact, it doesn't say anything at all.

Brevaldi: Don't I know it. None of my other friends who know Ancient Egyptian can translate it either. All I know, is it will lead somehow to the lost Egyptian king's tomb.

Bobby: (Sarcastically) If it exists.

Indy studies the scroll a bit more and then realizes something.

Indy: (To Bobby) I just noticed something.

Bobby: What is it?

Indy: (Pointing at the scroll) There's one character that keeps repeating. If I remove those characters then a message appears.

Bobby: What does it say?

Indy: (Slowly and deliberatly) Those who seek the principal gem must obtain the key.

Bobby: Well, you can't blame the Egyptians for being non-specific.

Brevaldi: Indy, just what does it mean when it mentions the key?

Indy: I think I know. When King Richard the Lionheart of England went on his crusade, he found what looked like an ancient Egyptian key in Jerusalem. Unfortunately, he took it with him back to England and it now resides at the Tower of London.

Bobby: (Annoyed) Great! We'll have to rob a precious artifact. That's the last thing I want to do.

Indy: Don't worry Bobby. I've got a plan.

Bobby: Indy, you never cease to amaze me.

Indy: (To Brevaldi) You comin' with us?

Brevaldi: (sadly) I would love to, but I'm afraid I must stay here. I'll only endanger you if I come along. The last thing I want is to deal with those imbeciles again.

Bobby: No kidding.

Indy: I understand. It's been nice knowing you.

Brevaldi: The feeling is mutual. When we get back to my place, I'll give you both some gear and clothing I've had that I don't need anymore.

Indy: That's very nice of you.

Bobby: I'll get this boat over there as fast as I can. The sooner we leave the better!

We now see a shot following the lifeboat. By now they have entered the main canal of Venice. The camera flies up which results in a pretty panorama of the city. This fades to a shot of a map. We once again see a line being drawn back to London through Milan, Berlin, and Brussels. At the same time, we see a plane flying through the sky. We now fade to...

Ext. London street – day

Indy and Bobby are walking down a narrow street. Once again, Bobby is looking at a piece of paper and looking at the door numbers. Eventually he comes to the right one and knocks on the door. A sign on the door reads "Maycombe Music Shop"

Indy: Who are we after now?

Bobby: Elizabeth Maycombe. Her closest associates call her Lizzy. She could be very useful to us.

Indy: How could a lady who runs a music shop help us?

Before Bobby can answer, a somewhat attractive woman opens the door. She wears a flapper type outfit.

Lizzy: (British accent) Why, it's Bobby Sievers. I wondered when I'd see you again. I don't know that I should trust you.

Bobby: I know that our times together have been rough, but we need your help.

Lizzy; (Noticing Indy) Who is this strapping young fellow with you?

Bobby: Oh, that's Henry Jones, Jr. His friends call him Indy.

Lizzy: Pleasure to meet you Indy. (shakes his hand)

Indy: Likewise.

Lizzy: Why don't you two come in and we can discuss things?

Int. Music shop – day

The three walk in to the interior of Lizzy's music shop. Various stringed instruments line the walls, and a piano sits in one corner. Various musical supplies take up the rest of the space. Lizzy goes behind the sales desk.

Indy: (Looking around the shop) Quite a shop you have here!

Lizzy: Why thank you. When you're an archeologist, there are long stretches of time that you need fill. I just happen to sell instruments in my spare time.

Indy: (Surprised) Wait, you're an archeologist?

Bobby: Of course she is, Indy. How else would I know her?

Indy: Right, sorry, I just never imagined...

Lizzy: (Cutting him off) Let's get to the point, please?

Bobby: Oh, yes. We're looking for the Gem of Ramses.

Lizzy: The Gem of Ramses? You mean the one that has eluded archeologists for thousands of years?

Indy: That's the one.

Lizzy: And just how do you expect to find it when so many others have already failed?

Bobby takes the scroll from out of his satchel and emphatically places it on the sales desk in front of Lizzy.

Bobby: (Pointing to the scroll) With that!

Lizzy picks up the scroll and unrolls it. She looks over it carefully.

Lizzy: (Confused) Just what do these Egyptian symbols say?

Indy: I already took take care of that. When you remove the repeating character, the messages says that those who seek the principal gem, in this case the Gem of Ramses, must find the key.

Lizzy: (Studies the scroll a little more) Behind the characters, there appears to be a map of old Jerusalem. That must be where the Gem must be located.

Bobby and Indy look at the scroll and realize that there really is a map of Jerusalem behind the grid of characters.

Indy: (perplexed) Wow, how could I have missed that?

Bobby: (To Indy) Just leave it to Lizzy. She's good at picking up those things that other people miss.

Lizzy: (Turns toward Bobby) Hand me a pen, will you?

Bobby: Sure.

Bobby picks up a pen from the desk and hands it over to Lizzy. Immediately she begins connecting lines between the repeating characters on the scroll. Indy and Bobby both have shocked looks on their faces

Indy: What are you, crazy? That's a priceless scroll!

Bobby: (softly to Indy) I hope she knows what she's doing.

Lizzy: (Points to a spot on the scroll) As you can see, all the lines converge on one point. That is where the tomb is located in Jerusalem.

Bobby: Incredible!

Lizzy: Now, what about the key it mentions?

Indy: I believe that the key is King Richard the Lionheart's ancient Egyptian key.

Lizzy: (chuckles) Do you mean the one that's on display at the Tower of London?

Bobby: That's the one.

Lizzy: And how do you suppose you'll get your hands on a priceless artifact like that?

Indy: I have a plan. I went to the Tower of London with my father many years ago. There are peddlers around there who make quite a trade selling replicas of the artifacts on display. I'll bet we can get one of the Egyptian key.

Bobby: I see where you're going with this. But how will you switch them without any of the guards noticing?

Indy: (mulling it over) I have a pretty good idea.


	10. Stealing The Key

Ext. Tower of London gate – day

Indy, Bobby, and Lizzy are walking toward one of the gates of the Tower of London. As Indy described, there are street vendors selling various souvenirs including artifact replicas. Soon they pass a vendor who is yelling out to try to attract customers.

Vendor: (yelling above the crowd) Finest Tower of London souvenirs! High quality replicas of the crown jewels and every artifact on display! Come and get them right here!

Indy points to the cart and they approach it. The vendor is so busy yelling that he doesn't notice them. Indy begins to look through the merchandise. Finally he sees one that looks like the ancient Egyptian key. It looks like an old wooden skeleton key. On the handle are ornately carved Egyptian symbols.

Indy: Excuse me, sir?

Vendor: (Stops yelling) Yes, how may I help you?

Indy; How much for the ancient Egyptian key?

Vendor: That will be 4 pounds, sir.

Bobby: (Softly, to Indy) 4 pounds? That's highway robbery!

Lizzy: (Reaches for her purse) Don't worry, I'll handle this.

Lizzy takes out 4 pound coins and gives them to the vendor. The vendor then hands the replica key to Indy.

Indy: Thank you.

Vendor: Thank you for your business, good sir. Enjoy your visit.

The vendor goes back to yelling as the three go on their way to the Tower of London. We then see a shot of a shady figure watching them closely from a nearby telephone booth.

Int. Tower of London throne room – day

Indy, Bobby, and Lizzy are now in the throne room of the Tower of London. A rather ornate roped-off throne sits in the corner of the room. A few artifacts are on display, including the ancient Egyptian key. Three guards are walking around the room. Indy walks up to the real key and takes the replica out of his pocket. Both keys look almost the same. Indy hands the replica key back to Lizzy. Indy goes to the middle of the room and starts talking to Bobby.

Indy: What a spacious room this is! Who knows how many kings sat in this very room. I feel like a king right now.

Bobby: (Sarcastically) Sure you do, you imbecile.

Indy: (Turns to Bobby angrily) Did you just call me an imbecile?

Bobby: Of course I did, you fool.

Indy shoves Bobby in the shoulder. Bobby does the same to Indy. Indy then punches Bobby in stomach, making him keel over. Bobby counters with a punch to Indy's face. Instantly, its an all out brawl. The guards in the room notice this and rush to break up the fight! While the guards are distracted, Lizzy switches the real Egyptian key out and places the replica one in its place. She then places the real key in her purse where the replica one was. Meanwhile, the guards have pulled Indy and Bobby apart. They both regain composure.

Guard 1: (Annoyed) When will you people ever get along?

Indy: Sorry, good sirs, just had a little argument there.

Indy and Bobby smile at each other.

Guard 2: Well, we'd better not catch you two doing it again, or it will be the police station for the both of you.

Bobby: We understand.

As the guards walk back to their posts, one of them gives Indy and Bobby an understandably angry look. Indy and Bobby start to walk out of the throne room. Lizzy joins them, looking back to make

sure that the replica key is in the exact place it needs to be.

Ext. Tower of London courtyard – day

The three walk along one of the paths in the courtyard toward the gate they entered through. Indy motions toward a nearby tree, and they go over there to conference amongst themselves. They speak softly to each other.

Indy: Lizzy, did you get the key?

Lizzy: Indeed I did.

Lizzy takes out the real key and shows it to Indy.

Indy: It definitely looks like the replica we bought. Good job.

Bobby: I say, Indy, your plan to distract the guards worked like a charm.

Lizzy: What's the next step?

Indy: Our next step is to go to Jerusalem and find the location of the Tomb of the Lost King. That's what Mr. Brevaldi said the scroll will lead us to.

Bobby: And we have the key that will open up the tomb.

Indy: Let's hope it works.

Lizzy: Just what is the lost king?

Indy: Researchers have been able to account for nearly all the pharaohs that ruled Egypt. But there is one period of time occurring in the 9th century BC that they haven't been able to account for. This is when the supposed Lost King ruled. The only evidence that this king ever existed is on the key. The cartouche on it matches no known Egyptian king.

Lizzy: Fascinating!

Bobby: Yes, but we need to get to Jerusalem, the sooner the better!

Indy and Lizzy get the signal and start moving toward the nearest gate with Bobby.


End file.
